Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Within such wireless networks a variety of data services may be provided, including voice, video, and emails. The spectrum allocated to such wireless communication networks can include licensed spectrum and/or unlicensed spectrum. Licensed spectrum is generally restricted in its use for wireless communication except for licensed use as regulated by a governmental body or other authority within a given region. Unlicensed spectrum is generally free to use, within limits, without the purchase or use of such a license. As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance wireless communication technologies to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access and to enhance the overall user experience.